


Эмбер, зашифрованное

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, Gen, ангст, дилогия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Этот вариант – переделка стихотворения Remembering Amber, сгенерированная автором при помощи онлайн-программы, которая переставляет строки.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Эмбер, зашифрованное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amber (The Scrambled Memories Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126397) by [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes). 



Подстрочник

Таким будет его конец:

Всё окрасится в янтарь.

Он был готов уйти по-честному,

Но эхо его давнишних слов:

"В самом конце -

Хруст ломающейся кости -

В конце этого будет недостаточно, чтобы загладить вину".

Он должен был знать, что в конце,

Где всё будет ответом,

В глубине его мозга - чаша цвета,

Вспышка… будешь совсем один в конце.

Вот что он будет помнить.

В конце все на его лице, даже зло,

Умрет, чтобы сделать ее лучше.

Гонка со временем, чтобы найти, что он будет помнить.

Эти удаляющиеся шаги, тяжелые, как камень -

Только подтвердит: все окрашивается в янтарь.

Её крик, побледневшие лица всех окружающих:

Всё окрашивается в янтарь;

Ничего не окрашивается в Эмбер.

Перевод

_Вариант, сгенерированный из перевода_ _Remembering_ _Amber_ _при помощи подобной же онлайн-программы:_

**Эмбер (зашифрованное)**

Не загладить этой вины...

Вот и всё, что будет в конце.

Он хотел повернуть время вспять,

Вот и всё. Что его ожидает?

Мир окрашивается в янтарь.

Всё окрашивается в янтарь.

Что-то красное… Хруст костей -

Но за той чертой - убедится:

Снова крик, и бледные лица,

Мир окрашивается в янтарь.

И спасать её - бесполезно:

Ярко вспыхивает янтарь.

Ждёт его умиротворенье,

Но не знал, что там, после смерти

Думал, выстрел его спасёт.

Хлопнет дверь, и шаги затихнут. 

Вот и всё, что его ожидает.

Вот и все, что его ожидает.

"Одиночество - после смерти".

**Эмбер (зашифрованное)**

_Собственный вариант, полученный с помощью художественной переработки оригинала с переставленными строками:_

Вот и всё.

Мир окрашивается в янтарь.

Он хотел повернуть - бесполезно.

"Одиночество - после смерти,

Вот и всё, что его ожидает -

Хруст ломающейся кости,

И спасать её - бесполезно…"

Но не знал, что там, где всё вспять,

Где он хочет искать ответа -

Вспышка цвета… Совсем один -

Это все, что он будет помнить,

И ни тени зла на лице.

Он хотел её сделать лучше,

Он хотел повернуть время вспять.

Хлопнет дверь, и шаги затихнут,

Но за той чертой - убедится:

Ярко вспыхивает янтарь.

Снова крик, и бледные лица…

Всё окрашивается в янтарь.

_Нет нигде моей Эмбер._

_Ну и до кучи ещё пара черновых вариантов, которые в итоге мне тоже понравились._

Вот и всё, что будет в конце.

Мир окрашивается в янтарь.

Он хотел повернуть - бесполезно.

"Одиночество - после смерти,

Вот и все, что его ожидает -

Хруст костей.

И спасать её - бесполезно…"

Но не знал, что там, где все вспять,

Убедится - его ожидает… что-то вспыхивает…

Думал - выстрел.

(Ждет его умиротворенье,

Одиночество после смерти),

Не загладить этой вины.

Вот и все, что будет в конце:

Хлопнет дверь, и шаги затихнут.

Но за той чертой - убедится:

Ярко вспыхивает янтарь.

Снова крик, и бледные лица…

Всё окрашивается в янтарь.

_Нет нигде моей Эмбер._

Вот и всё,

Всё окрашивается в янтарь.

Он хотел повернуть - бесполезно.

"Одиночество - после смерти,

Вот и всё.

Хруст ломающейся кости,

И спасать её - бесполезно…"

Но не знал, что там, где всё вспять,

Убедится - его ожидает

Думал - выстрел.

Ярко вспыхивает что-то красное.

Одиночество после смерти,

Вот и всё, что его ожидает.

(Ждёт его умиротворенье).

Не загладить этой вины…

Вот и всё, что будет в конце:

Хлопнет дверь, и шаги затихнут.

Но за той чертой - убедится:

Снова крик, и бледные лица.

Вновь окрашиваются в янтарь…

(Там, за той чертою,

Всё - янтарь, везде - янтарь,

Но нет нигде моей Эмбер).


End file.
